galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
First journey chapter 37
Chapter: 37 Nogolls Elay Last Stand. More personal allies appear. The Beginning of the Military Saga of Eric Olafson . Nine Nogoll trans light boats, disguised as Yokuta ships, made it back to Arlicherb. Although there were Union ships in the area, they did not know how to differentiate between the primitive Yokuta ship signatures and the Nogoll boats simulating them. You did not rule over a planet and its civilization for three centuries without learning a few things about the local culture. Ealy had almost a hundred battle-trained and revenge hungry Nogoll Billie warriors with him, armed to the teeth with Kermac Line blasters, explosives and enough anti-matter charges to cause severe damage to the landed Union ships. The Nogoll gathered in an old abandoned Yokuta military mountain base. Build before the Nogoll invasion, as the Yokuta had fought among themselves. Under Nogoll rule, they did not need any military of their own, as the Nogoll prohibited the Yokuta to be armed or train in any sort of combat. Ealy remembered the mountain base as he had followed sixty Yokuta rebels, only a few years back and had them all executed of course for being rebels." The base was masterfully disguised among the rocks and boulders and also inside the mountain. Undetectable by visual means and thanks to rich magnetized ores and minerals impossible to detect with scanners. He was not sure how good Union Scanners were, but even if they were much better, who would look for Nogoll on this world now? If they rationed it carefully, they had supplies for approximately ten months. Ealy or his crew were not overjoyed about eating only emergency rations for that long, but then no one had big illusions of a long life on this now hostile planet. This mountain base was supplied with electric power by a water turbine, and there was little danger in using it, the whole world used similar primitive power sources and one more would not make a noticeable difference. Time was at a premium, for the longer they stayed, the higher the chance of discovery, and none of them wanted to experience a Union marine assault on the mountain base. He was almost certain the Yokuta would file for Union Membership. The lean brothers of the Elly were not stupid, and frankly, the Union would offer them tremendous benefits without asking much in return. Cust, his second in command, was a member of his herd for over twenty years and a dear friend. Cust also had settled on Arlicherb, had several Nannies, kids and a beautiful estate with hundred Yokuta servants keeping his estate in good repair while he was in space, pulled on his coarse chin beard as he always did when he was thinking. "We need intelligence to find out what is planned and where the Union ships are located." "I am listening to local radio broadcasting. We don't have any of the Yokuta 2D screens for their visual media." An Engineering Billie said sitting before an antique Yokuta receiver." They are expecting the Union Flagship and some very high Union Guests very shortly. There are festivities planned and the execution of twenty captured Nogoll and forty-five Yokuta collaborators." Someone cursed." Whatever we plan, there is no way we are going to fool Stahl! The Devastator is indestructible, at least with what we have and with her comes the entire First Fleet and thousands of marines." The Engineer laughed. "It's not Stahl. It is the Admiral of the Fleet and the newest Union Battleship." Cust smashed his hairy three-fingered fist on the table before him. "They are not going to overdo it with security, so as not to scare the Yokuta. I bet they asked the Admiral to bring along a bunch of kids. This is our best and only chance for revenge! We kill the Admiral, his delegation, and every Yokuta Elder." "Better yet, we capture the Admiral and use him as a hostage to get that new ship. I am sure it is loaded with Translocator Cannons! The Kermac will welcome us with open arms!" A Weapons Officer said. "The Kermac have sold us out!" Ealy cursed." If we ever get to Kermac then be it with blazing cannons! We lost home and families because of their betrayal. We are homeless Nogoll following the last commando of our First Billie to certain doom! Die we must that is certain, let our deaths be meaningful and with as much impact as we can inflict." All the way in the back of the conference center were two Nogoll billies, not officers but chosen because of their strength and fighting abilities. The rest of the crew had remained in the two capital ships now hiding on a moon in an unpopulated neighbor system. Uley and Harel would rather have stayed with the rest and once the commander and his fatalistic officers met their fate, surrender to Union forces and be home on 'The Nog' in a few weeks. Of course, neither one of them wanted to openly say so. Ealy would have no qualms executing them for treason or cowardice. Ever since the war had started the commander led them from one catastrophe to the other, and now he was on a suicide mission. The way they talked there was not even a chance of survival. They wanted to die! Yes it was all wrong and horrible what the Union did to them, but neither Uley nor Harel had big estates or large Nannie herds, but Uley did have family on The Nog. He whispered to Harel: "It's easy for him to order us on a suicide mission, I wager my right horn he is going to remain behind to plan further actions and perhaps even return to the ship before the attack is made!" "You don't have to wager your horns. I am sure our great leader will announce he is returning to the ship soon, while he leaves some of us behind." "What do you think is better? Dying for sure as a hero, no one will remember or dying trying to get home?" "Just be careful. The old goat eyes have the Nunthu glow and means ain't all there anymore. But the officers and some grunts are fanatics, and they will do what he asks and kill anyone they think is a coward." The Nogoll prepared the costumes and bio flex masks, to make them look like locals and four of them sent ahead to reconnoiter. Harel was picked as a volunteer, and he chose Uley as his partner. ###***###***###*** Planet Arlicherb Cadets on Honor guard duty The rest of the journey was quite uneventful; we slept in actual crew quarters, two cadets to a cabin. I shard mine with Two Three. I had almost forgotten about Bennett Waite and my dilemma. Should I report him? Every morning we repeated that oath and pledge not to harm nor tolerate harm to other sentient beings. But, on the other hand, I never liked the tattletales. Damn, why does life become more complicated? While still debating that in my mind, the ship approached the Arlicherb system. We assembled in a conference room, and the Instructors began to tell us what honor was being bestowed on us. First, the Admiral was to personally address us. Second, we had been allowed to ship on the same vessel the Admiral was using as his flagship. That they did numerous times, it was getting on everyone's' nerve. Thankfully, Admiral McElligott arrived and gave us our final briefing. Basically, the orders were to stay together, act friendly to the natives, and develop friendships if at all possible. To answer freely any and all questions put to us about the Union in a preferably positive way. We are not to be afraid if we did not know the answer, no meely mouthing, just say, I apologize, but I do not know the answer but if possible will find it and then get back with you." Waite muttered something about the stinking natives that should be bombed and forced to do whatever humans demanded of them. I said in the sharpest toned to him I could muster. "I've had it with you AHole, now I warn you fair and square, the next time you open your mouth or utter any discouraging remarks against anyone, I will report you. I made up my mind! My oath is more important!" "You would not rat out a fellow human! Not even you could be that low!" "Don't test me! I will do what I said!" "You could always die in an accident!" He hissed. "I am not afraid of you, and the first time we have some time off duty, I am going to show you exactly what I think about assholes and bigots." From the briefing room, we had a magnificent view of our approach and landing. Arlicherb was a beautiful world with lots of blues and greens and the sprinkling of clouds. It had oceans and vast continents. According to the information we had received, almost six billion Yokuta populated the world and had several big metropoles. Even though it was considered primitive since the Yokuta only reached TL3, it was still a highly industrialized world and far busier than Nilfeheim. The Nogoll had kept the locals under strict control and promoted industrial and agricultural growth. While most of the planet's resources and products were drained by the Goats, the locals had a strong economy. They had an Elder based government, similar to Nifleheim, but here the young had a voice, that was considered when it was appropriate. The Shetland touched down on the planets at the main spaceport. Yokuta ships and Nogoll freighters appear as mere toys when compared to the Union Battleship. The Admiral himself carefully inspected our uniforms and state of dress and our mind. Then we followed a delegation of businessmen, Assembly representatives, and a small visible detachment of marines. The first thing I noticed was a strange smell in the air. Pure coughed and said, "The first thing we need to teach them is how to run cleaner industries." At the bottom of the wide ramp was a Yokuta band playing the Union anthem and several officials in colorful uniforms greeting the Admiral first. Pure curled his chops. "I never thought my first official mission will be so soon and then a diplomatic one of all things! I hoped for something more exciting!" I grinned back. "Could be worse. We could back at the Academy, in a big pool swimming with the other cadets!" Ninio behind me trumpeted in my ear. "I am no expert on Academy procedures, but I bet the others didn't have a leisurely day at the pool and they found a way to make them wish they were with us. We had a good night's rest, and we will get a lot of good Yokuta food! Fectiv groaned." If you find it enjoyable, I am afraid already!" The military band sounded like a bunch of Nilfeheim kids blowing through plastic hoses and with about as much skill. Occasionally an instrument that made a noise that would put a wounded Fangsnapper to shame broke through the "music." Fectiv whispered, "If that is their best ceremonial band, I cringe when thinking how their beginners sound?" Ninio had a hard time whispering, even though I knew he tried, blared out, "I can't wait to get a few recordings to duplicate. Can you imagine them playing Funtuty tunes?" I shrugged." I guess, to each his own!" After the band mangled four more tunes, they quickly moved us to board a tiered Munibus. It had two tiers with the upper deck open to the atmosphere and had two rows of seats. The entire vehicle was painted and decorated in the Union colors and emblems. We were asked to go to the second tier and sit in the extreme front, we were the guests of honor, to be seen by all. Three rows of vehicles with rotating lights on their roofs proceeded our MuniBus. Thus we participated in a parade through the streets of the capital city. The streets were lined with crowds waving Union flags and cheering, but there were a few groups carrying signs "Union! Go home" and "We got rid of the Nogoll now we need to get rid of the Union!" I quickly noticed Bennett sitting directly behind me as he leaned forward. "Look at those ungrateful Dick faces, they didn't get rid of the Nogoll, we did! I don't see the point of courting those primitives. A nice Virus or a P bomb and we got the system for ourselves." "I had it with you butthead! Upon arriving back on the ship, I am placing you on Report!" "Okay ratfink, I am sitting behind you with a dagger and a loaded gun, and you won't make it back, trust me!" I turned and snapped." And you are messing with a Neo-Viking that is getting more pissed by the minute! The best thing for you is to shut up and report yourself to sick call! You will need some serious reconstructive surgery before your court hearing." He paled, and hate glittered in his eyes. The other human cadet sitting next to him was clearly afraid and said, "You are not serious, are you?" Neither Waite no I could respond as the Admiral called us to attention and then directed us off the vehicle. Twenty Nogolls, along with Harel, and Uley were dressed as Yokuta commoners. Each had an anti-matter mine strapped to their bodies. Ten of them would go the tour of the Union ship while the other ten waited to the side of the mass of people for 15 minutes, then run into the forum holding the Union honor guests and detonate explosives killing themselves and an outrageous number of the guest. Harel and Uley had similar orders. Go to a crowded place near the Union delegation and detonate the anti-matter charges. Neither one of them really wanted to commit suicide like that, but neither of them had much hope. If even one of the others followed through with the savagery, the Union would show no mercy and relentlessly hunt down the rest. Once the Union military knew what to look for, their sensors would find them. Both Harel and Uley knew the course their life would take if they followed this moron's vengeful mission blindly. Slaughtered like worthless diseased animals. Colonel Cornelius O'Hare was concerned. He was on security detail for the Admiral of the Fleet. Fleet Security could and would not let the highest officer out of their sights. Cornelius was with the P.S.I. Corps and one of the eight officers permanently assigned to the Admirals security detail. Admiral Mc Elligott was a high profile target, and there had been thousands of attempts on his life over the last three millennia. Almost always exclusively agents and assassins hired by Union enemies. Of course, there was the occasional attempt of some fringe group or mentally disturbed individual. There were voices before the Y'All Crisis who questioned the legitimate right of the immortals to be in such leading positions for such a long time. It all culminated in the Peace/ Hawk debacle. Those voices had almost disappeared after that failed coup. It was clear to an overwhelming majority that it was best to have individuals with that enormous experience such as Stahl and McElligott in command positions. The Fleet was by far the largest organization, private or governmental, in the known Galaxy. It was most practical to have someone who had the invaluable experience of centuries who could oversee projects that took half a century to be completed. In all those centuries, not a single Immortal had stepped out of line trying to rule or dictate the direction of civilization. McElligott still took his orders from the Assembly, and he did so without fail or regret. Of course, none of the Immortals was as famous or beloved as Admiral Stahl, but he didn't need security. He was more often than not in his practically invincible battleship. Although not being as popular as Stahl, Mc Elligott was extremely well-liked for a man of his position. He had surprisingly few internal or political enemies, But few enemies in a Union and a galaxy as large as this was still a lot. Colonel Cornelius O'Hare had a difficult job, it was his job to keep the Admiral safe. Now why the Admiral come to this backwater planet was anyone's guess. Of course, it was an impressing gesture to have an immortal show up in the flagship. But way too little preparation went into this trip, especially security-wise. He was a skilled telepath, and most Yokuta were very friendly and had positive thoughts about the Union and the concept of union membership and its vast advantages. There was about thirty percent undecided, twenty on the ropes but ten percent felt violently opposed to any ties to the Union. It was those ten percent that caused him concern. Yet the local police went through a big purge themselves, being the puppets of the oppressors for so long. Cornelius sat in the wheeled bus below and behind the driver, with his eyes closed he looked like he was sleeping, but he had his mental eye on the crowd around the bus. Psionic crowd scanning was not easy even for a very good telepath, you had to shift through hundreds of brains in mere seconds and look for an aggressive impulse that was strong enough for him to act. He could not merely stop the visit because someone was thinking wrongly about the Union or the Admiral. Thankfully he had the best Psi training, and while it was demanding, he was experienced. He was not alone as ten Marines of F.A.S.T. (Fleet Anti-Terror Security Team) posing as regular marines in Parade Uniforms. While they had no Psionic talents, they could smell trouble a mile away and react fast. He hated to be disturbed but Poul from Phantas a very good telepath and good telekinetic, and one of his colleagues would not have done so if it wasn't necessary. He used P.S.I. Radio, one of the high-tech devices, only the P.S.I. Corps utilized. " Hey, CC did you had a chance to scan our cadets?" "No, I thought they are just five-day cadets freshly processed." "They missed a Purist! One of them is full of hate and has serious ideas about hurting another cadet. Right now, he is held back by his own fear to actually use a weapon and kill someone, but it seems the threshold for violence is getting lower." "Monitor him closely. I prefer to deal with that in the ship. That would send a bad message to the Yokuta if we arrest one of our own before the meeting, I doubt that would go down well with the Yokuta or the Admiral." "I agree. I will keep my senses trained on them, and I should be able to interfere telekinetically if needed, but that would mean you got to scan more of the crowd." "I don't expect any trouble from the locals. Their police should be able to handle the few local trouble makers, and I have not sensed any real violent opposed thoughts so far, even from those who are against our future presence or membership." We left the bus and entered something like a Congress center. A prominent structure surrounded by tended parks and statues. It was basically a flat roof carried by several tall columns. Underneath the roof was just one open space area. Long buffet-style tables lined one side completely. A raised platform with a lectern, local and union flags and large physical 2D view screens instead of field screens completed the ambiance. I grounded my teeth, hoping to withstand the onslaught of their horrible "music" as the band just had to play again! While the group simulated musically the life skinning of Nubhir wolfs, several quite obvious elderly Yokuta in colorful official-looking garments climbed onto the platform and assembled behind the lectern. One of them with an even more colorful robe place himself at that lectern, and thankfully band stopped. The one in the multi-colored robe placed himself behind a lectern and begun to speak. Welcoming the guests from beyond the stars. We offer our deepest gratitude to you, Union Citizens and Union Soldiers who have fought so gallantly and gave us back our freedom. "We have suffered terribly for over three hundred of your Standard years under the yoke of the Nogoll oppression. "We still have not fully processed and truly begun to realize that we are indeed, no longer slaves. Our fortune and sudden freedom to walk once more heads up and proud to be Yokuta." He wiggled his trunk that was much slimmer and shorter than that of the Elly. It appeared to be a thank you gesture. To the yells and cheers that punctuated his speech. "Much damage has been done by the occupiers. Physically robbing resources and polluting without a care since it was not their home, killing many hundred thousand over the centuries. Torturing, imprisoning, and executing those who tried to fight their cruel, heartless rule. Cultural damage by stealing our artifacts and melting our religious icons for their war machine, forbidding Yokuta art that was not approved by our former masters and mentally for making us being ashamed of what we are and thinking that being slaves is a natural place for Yokuta. The Nogoll are gone! Not only from this planet but gone as a civilization, so severely beaten that they can never return!" At this point, he paused a little longer, giving the people in the Assembly and the crowd outside time to express their approval of his action. I am sure they have the Megamonitors everywhere there are sufficient crowds. His speech was hitting all the right points an the people were enthusiastically supporting him. He bowed to us and then pointed to a Union flag. "It is they under that flag, who fought for us. We heard only little of the Union via the Nogoll and always thought of them as enemies, worse than the Nogoll. Of course, it was all lies and propaganda. Over the last ten-days, we of the people's forum and you on your home viewers have seen what the Union really is all about, Truth, Justice, and new way of life. How huge, how powerful, and it is not propaganda. Go look at our spaceport and see how this delegation arrived. Look at the power and the size of their ship. It is only one of many. Now many of us think it is best to join that Union and we were assured that we would not be slaves but equals and that one-day a Yokuta would serve and even command such ships. We can get as much or as little help from the Union as we wish. We can stay isolated or be fully integrated into their culture, and they ask very little from us in return. "Some of you may ask, "Just, what is it they want from us? I will answer that for you! They ask that we accept the Union law and the Rule of Law. They will not bride us, force us, or sweet talk us into joining the Union. That membership is a privilege, not a right, and we must ask to participate, we must do all deemed necessary when applying, there are no shortcuts or privileged status to applicants. They do not invite anyone to enter that society. Nor will they even ask us to join. From this point on, everything in the process must be accomplished by us. I am telling you this now, so you realize the importance of our participation, and if anyone, repeat ANYONE, tells you Oh, just wait they will bring it up. Tell that person or persons to go to Zilerland, we must do all the grunt work and all the leg work if we wish to be part of the Union. All of you have seen and hopefully read, the documentaries and documents made freely available, explaining what those laws mean and how they will affect our lives. These laws can be condensed into one sentence, The Guaranteed rights of liberty to every thinking entity, pure and simple. Putting all things aside, but for that one statement, I wish it to be known I want that membership to receive that warranty. Forget their mighty ships and powerful military. Forget the access to things we have but dreamt about. Personally, I like those laws, and I want them to be the model for our new constitution and the rule of the land. Even if we decide not to join. I know many think as I do. However, some oppose this and those who are undecided. To help you see what I see, and persuade all to join me in voting for an application, we honored one of our oldest traditions and invited a group of their young people to tell us about the Union. For that, we will accept randomly selected questions from you, the audience." The speaker walked away from his desk and waved at us. The Admiral nodded and gestured for us to join him and the Elders upon the platform. Harel and Uley Uley watched the Union delegates getting up on the platform. He looked at his partner and made his decision. His hand cramped around the detonator switch. He took a deep breath, for he knew his decision was not the right one, but the only one he could accept. He pushed past two Yokuta, jumped over the hip-high barrier, and ran as fast as he could towards the Podium. ###***###***###***###***###***###*** Hans As far as the Duke knew he still had control over Hans. The device was active and could be triggered at any time. However, it was no longer inside the Saturnians body but in a tiny Tough-filament bag and in Han's pocket. Now that he was no longer alone and has someone to help him to get off-planet and back home, it was easy to control his temper. He came out of the Sojo tent and joined the guests. The Duke noticed his relaxed state right away and made a few nasty remarks. Then he introduced Hans to a man, one could only describe as average, in fact, the most ordinary human Hans had ever seen, nothing stood out. His suit was mediocre, and even the color was painfully light gray. The bing could dissolve into a crowd without changing anything, not his outfit, hairstyle or color, and shoes. Donheer said:" This is Mr. Kelpie, the representative of Sinister Sports, which has become your new owner. You are their first major project here. I hope to have further dealings with them. They and you have made me a very happy camper, in fact, so much that I believe an extended vacation will be my next project. Where is the love of your life, Hans." "If, you are referring to the High priestess, one she is not my lover, and two, I believe I saw her depart as you demand I come here." "Hans, you wound me, your B.F.F. Well, tada, I need to locate her." The nondescript man held up a little silver device with a blinking green button. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Hammer. "With a theatrical gesture, he played with the device and brushed his finger over the button. It was obvious that this little man enjoyed having absolute power over a being so much larger and physically his superior. "As you can see, I have the means to destroy you, Mr. Hammer. While your demise will represent a loss of investment money. In the great scheme of things, however, it is less than a percentage point, easily recovered by write-offs and post-hum marketing of your merchandise as collectibles. Therefore do not think I will hesitate to use this brutal but effective control. If you do the same what you have done for your previous employers, you will find us a generous partner and the rewards will be great. If you decide to do otherwise, we have much finer methods of control and Psycho Surgery is a wonderful tool." Hans had the strong urge to rip the man's head off or crush his bones one by one between his fingers, but he said with his best poker face."I am a fighter get me opponents to fight, I will dispatch them with honor and a flare to enhance my pay and revenue for you." Now the average man smiled broadly across his bland face. "I know we have a wonderful future. We want you to start tomorrow, of course, there is a brand new Braddock Murphy Vultron in the Garage of your new apartment, which by the way, is the one." He padded Hans on his belly, he had no hopes reaching his shoulders. "Do not plan for anything in the afternoon. Enjoy the party, be bright and ready at 1300, you get a new costume, accessories and there will be interviews and picture shots. We will Virtu animate you and sell Avatars of yours. You are playing with the big boys now, quite literally!" At this point, the Duke injected, "Kel, is that is okay with you, Hans is already famous and has a loyal following. It would be a waste to toss all that energy." "1: I am not Kel, you will address me as Mr. Kelpie. 2: We are not friends, so get lost. 3: We know what best for Hans and have no need for your input, dukey-po" as Mr. Kelpie was talking he had signaled one of his security personnel, who arrived immediately, they were gently but forcefully escorting The Duke and his people toward the entry lounge. Hans had a hard time keeping calm. If things progressed exactly as the Sojo said by tomorrow at this time he would be on his way to Checkpoint Ninety-six. From there it was a Spacebus ride away to home to visit only. Hans planned on stopping at the first Fleet recruiting office after Checkpoint Ninety-six. There was no doubt in his mind regarding his ability to pass the test and be accepted for officer training as a spacecraft security officer. For although there had been many battle royale and training, Hans found plenty of time to study. He had completed Basic school requirements and also read every book on security and rules of contact as a defense force. Hans had a private hidden library, and hopefully, Soj could use it or even arrange for it be to ship to him. He would have to be in exceptionally sharp attitude and manners when next they met. In that way, Hans hoped his father and family would see his remorse for life led since running away. He would by joining the Fleet not only repair his family's opinion of him but also be able to right the many wrongs he had witnessed first hand as a slave these many years. Yes, the decision was made, he would accept Sojo offer and become the man of his father's dreams and the honorable person Hans so desperately sought. Category:Edits by Posidous